Growing Storms
by Leggy Kyoshinsha
Summary: .hackFE crossover Years after the war with Daein, Crimea has become a peaceful, welcoming country. But when a madman claiming to be Ashnard's heir kidnapps Mist and eliminates Ike's 'beloved' tactician, who will come to the rescue?
1. Chapter 1

Crazee: Ha! I've finally come up with some inspiration for my original pairing, Reki/Mist!

Reki: (unenthusiastically) Whoot.

Crazee: Liven up will ya? I may lock you in the basement if ya don't.

Reki: I'll never go down there!

Crazee: Then be a good boy and read the disclaimer.

Reki: Fine. Crazee owns nothing. Not .hack/DUSK, not Fire Emblem, nothing at all.

Crazee: Good Reki. (gives him a cookie.)

**Chapter One**

Humming a cheerful tune, Mist skipped into the little cottage Reki and his good friend Balmung called home. It was a beautiful day, marred only by the early signs of an approaching storm. She hoped to spend some time outside with her new friends before the storm came. Perhaps they could squeeze in a picnic or something.

Stopping just inside the door, Mist looked around. At first it seemed like there was no one home, but she caught a glimpse of a snow white wing in the next room. Smiling, she tip-toed towards the room.

"Morning Balmung!" she shouted, pouncing on her unsuspecting prey.

Both she and the young man that had fallen victim to her childish antics tumbled to the ground.

Mist kept Balmung pinned down, a smile creeping onto her face.

"Is Reki home today?" she inquired innocently.

With a sigh, Balmung nodded. Although Reki had asked not to be bothered, there was no way Mist would take no for an answer. When it came to Reki, Mist would turn the entire cottage upside-down before she'd accept that he wasn't in.

"He's up on the roof."

"The roof?"

"You know him. Lately, it's always the weather."

Her smile broadened as Mist nodded and dashed off to the stairway that lead to the second floor. Once upstairs, she quickly located the trapdoor and climbed onto the thatched roof. To her pleasure, Reki was laying on the southern-facing side, looking up at the sky.

"Hi Reki!"

The young blonde didn't seem to hear her, so she decided to invite herself to sit next to him. She was positive he wouldn't mind. After all, he couldn't be doing anything important.

"What are ya looking at?"

Again he just sat in silence.

"Aw, come on Reki, what are ya looking at?"

Reki sighed and looked over at the intruder. He seemed fairly annoyed.

"Watching the birth of a storm." he replied, once again turning his eyes skyward.

"Storms aren't born. That's just silly."

"That's what the people back home said."

Seemingly hurt by Mist's previous comment, Reki got up and started across the roof in the direction of the trapdoor. Mist frowned. Had she said something wrong?

"Reki, wait!" she called without thinking.

Reki turned and gave her a questioning look.

"I-I'm sorry if I offended you. C-could you show me what you mean?" questioned Mist, her cheeks taking on a redish tinge.

Reki seemed to study her for a few moments before nodding and returning to the patch of thatch he had previously occupied. Once settled, he motioned for her to lay beside him, insisting that she be as close as possible.

"Okay, first of all, what do you see when you look at the sky?" he asked.

"Clouds." Mist replied simply.

Once again looking insulted, Reki shook his head. Wordlessly he pointed to a small, white cloud that seemed miles in the distance.

"Watch that cloud." he instructed.

Mist did as she was told. She watched that small, white cloud. To her surprise, it was slowly growing larger, doubling, then trpiling it's original size. Within minutes, it was just as large and dark as the thunderheads that filled the southern sky.

Shocked, Mist picked out another small cloud. It too swelled into a dark, ominous thunder cloud. Just as Reki had said, it was like watching the birth of a storm.

"You were right." she breathed.

Reki propped himself up on his elbows and smiled. Mist couldn't help but think that smile was the warmest, most handsome smile she had ever seen.

Unknown to either of the teens, a pale, raven-haired mage was watching them from below. A thoughtful frown was etched on his face.

"Wouldn't it be interesting if he did turn out to be a true weather mage?" he asked no one in partciular.

He shook the idea off almost as quickly as it had crossed his mind. It was best he stayed out of it. If he got involved, the kid would become his student. Outwardly, he cringed at the idea. But deep down, the seemingly cold-hearted Soren yearned to instruct an aspiring mage in the arts of magic.

Crazee: Well, that's chapter one. What did you think?

Reki: I think you're in desparte need of a new hobby.

Crazee: Eh? What do you mean by that?

Reki: Your invading my personal life and posting it on the web! What if Ike finds it?

Ike: Finds what?

Reki: Gotta go.

Crazee: (sighs) Pay them no mind. Reveiws are greatly appreciated. I'd love to know what you thought of my first fic. And besides, whether or not I continue this depends on whether or not you want me to.

Mist: And believe me, this could turn out to be quite an adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

Crazee: It's chapter two! Yeah, that's right, four reviews was enough to convince me to keep going. Sad eh? But anyway, Reki's still hiding, so I might as well get on with the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own .hack/DUSK or FE9. Just a vertically challenged chair, a computer that was new for about a week before something better came out, and my OC, Kossin Amnell.

Chapter Two

Although Mist had left shortly after her storm watching expirience, Reki remained up on the roof throughout most of the beginning of the storm. In fact, he didn't reluctantly return to the world below untill the rain became to heavy to endure.

"It's about time you came down."

Caught off guard, Reki looked around wildly for the speaker. His gaze fell on a solemn young man who didn't appear to be much older than himself. But there was something about him, something unexplainable, that said he was older. Perhaps closer to Balmung's nineteen years. If Reki's memory served him correctly, this was Soren, the tactician of the Greil Mercenaries.

"I want to speak to you." Soren said bluntly when Reki remained silent.

Reki was suddenly very attentive. Whay could Soren possibly have to discuss with him? Too confused to protest, Reki followed Soren into one of the spare rooms. Neither of them sat. Instead, they stood at opposite ends of the table in the center of the room. Soren observed Reki calmly while the blonde teen became increasingly nervous.

"You're a mage." stated Soren suddenly.

"E-excuse me?"

Soren's gaze became sharp, as if he was annoyed.

"You heared me. You're a mage... and a rare one at that."

Reki shook his head, a frown etched on his face.

"With all do respect sir, that can't be possible. I was born in a land where magic doesn't exist. The thought of me being a mage is ludicrous."

"You don't think so," Soren said pointedly, "You've entertained thoughts of becoming a mage."

Sighing, Reki shook his head agian. He didn't know how Soren had found out about his player character from The World. Sure it had been fun to play as a wave master, but the magic had just been part of the game, nothing more.

"Yes, I played The World as a type of mage, but that doesn't mean anything. It was just a video game. This is real life."

The stern look on Soren's face made Reki wonder if there really was truth behind the tactician's words. What proof could he possibly have? Or did he have any at all? When Soren looked at him there was a knowing look in his eyes.

"Storms. Rather pointless wastes of energy, wouldn't you say?" he stated casually, gesturing towards the window.

"They are not!" shouted Reki defensively.

Soren's expression turned stoney, but from somewhere in the room, amused laughter could be heard. They were no longer alone.

"You walked right into our negative mage friend's trap," the intruder claimed, "You just proved that what he says is true."

Reki turned towards the entrace of the room. There, leaning against the doorframe, was a man he'd never seen before. His emerald green hair fell neatly to just above his shoulders, the bangs covering one of his brilliant azure eyes. He wore a bemused expression, as if he knew something no one else did.

"Amnell." Soren growled.

The intruder offered a courteous bow, which was accompanied by a sarcastic smile and a wink.

"Pleasure to see you again, Soren."

"I'd hardly choose those words to describe this." retorted Soren.

"Still as polote as ever." the intruder muttered.

Seeming to just realize Reki was still there, the intruder turned his attention to the youth.

"You must be the next canidate for the position of Soren's apprentice. Might I suggest you listen to him? It'll make it less painful."

"I don't mean to sound rude, but why should I take you're advice? I don't even know you." Reki said quietly.

Smiling that bemused smile again, the intruder bowed.

"Kossin Amnell at your service my lord."

Reki ws taken aback.

"Lord?"

He didn't get his answer. The air had become thick and strangely hot. Kossin turned a wide eye on Soren, who now had a ball of flame in his hand.

"I'll tolerate you're presence, Amnell. But don't interrupt." Soren said menecingly.

Kossin just shrugged and took a seat, watching the scene before him intently.

With Kossin out of the way, it was just Reki and Soren. Desperately wanting to get out of this uncomfortable situation, Reki decided to adress the problem directly.

"How can you tell if I'm a mage or not?" he demanded, "What proof do you have?"

"First of all, as Amnell was kind enough to point out," - Soren glared at Kossin, who stuck out his tongue - " Only a weather mage would stand up for a storm. Secondly, I can see magic. You are a mage, there's no way around it."

"It's all true!" Kossin called from his seat.

Pretending Kossin hadn't spoken, Soren approached Reki, extinguishin his fire ball as he did so. He stopped just close enough to make Reki nervous and produced a mirror.

"You need proof? See for yourself."

Cautiously, Reki looked into the mirror. At first, he saw nothing but himself. Then he noticed the strange, steely aura that surrounded his reflection. As if it had been triggered by his noticing it, the aura intensified so that it was almost blinding. Shielding his eyes, Reki looked away from the mirror.

"What was that?" he inquired.

"Magic." both Kossin and Soren replied.

"You're magic." the former continued, earning a glare from Soren.

It was all too much. The proof was right in front of him, but he couldn't bring himself to believe it. He couldn't be a mage! Biting back tears of frustration, Reki ran from the room. He needed to escape. He needed to be alone.

"Well, you discovered him. Go get him." Kossin said, nodding towards the door.

"Why should I?"

"Let's see, storm plus untrained weather mage equals possible mass destruction! And his frustration only makes it worse!"

Wordlessly, Soren left.

Crazee: And that's all she wrote. Things are certainly looking pretty rough for Reki. I wonder what could possibly happen out in that storm...

Kossin: Only you know.

Crazee: That's right! And I'm not telling. You'll have to read the next chapter to find out.

Kossin: You heard her, in the mean time, please review!

Crazee: And if you get really bored while waiting for me, R&R Overcoming Obstacles by Blondee-7310! Many thankies! And many cookies for reviewers!


	3. Chapter 3

Reki: You sure you shouldn't wait for more reviews, Crazee-san?

Crazee: Yup. Eight's good for me... Although I was waiting for ten...But it doesn't seem like that's gonna happen.

Reki: You're strangely happy today...

Crazee: Hee hee. I've thought of another good fic.

Reki: But you've got two going already!

Crazee: Never you mind, Reki. Just read the disclaimer.

Reki: Crazee does not own Fire Emblem. It belongs to Nintendo. She doesn't own .hack/DUSK either. It belongs to... someone else. She does own Kossin and 'the stranger' though.

**Chapter Three**

When he finally came to his senses, Reki was farther into the woods surrounding the cottage than he'd ever been before. He didn't recognize any of his surroundings, nor could he remember the path he'd taken to get in. He was lost. Hopelessly lost.

But, in a way, he appreciated it. He was so desparate to avoid Soren that he didn't really care whether he evr found his way back or not. He alomost wanted to stay lost. He just sat on a nearby rock and let the rain wash over him.

A blinding flash of light made him look up. Lightning. It was the most unpredictable aspect of a storm. But, if Soren was right and he really was a mage, he should be able to control it. Reki tensed. This was it. This would prove, or disprove, Soren's claim.

The only problem was, he had no idea what to do. In The World, there had always been voice commands or key combonations. He'd never really stop to wonder what these things were meant to represent. How would a real mage cast a spell?

He couldn't explain what drove him to try it, but Reki decided that focusing on the task he wanted to acomplish was the best idea. Taking a calming breath, he concentrated. He concentrated on controlling the lightning; on bending in to his will. As he did so, a strange flow of energy rose to this challenge. Surprised, Reki snapped out of his focused state. Could that have been magic?

Curious, Reki tried again. This time when the strange energy made its appearance, Reki allowed it to take control. It reached out to the lightning and gripped it tightly. Reki attempted to guide the lightning to an open patch of ground, but it fought him. The lightning was more powerful than the ammateur mage by far. It broke away and struck in a place of it's own selection, seeming to tear Reki's mind in two as it did so.

The deafening crash of the lightning was followed by a scream and a shout of:

"What do you think you're doing? You could have killed us!"

But Reki could barely hear it. He was fighting the pain of the damage caused by the stray lightning. It was all he could do to remain conscious.

In a matter of seconds, the bluured forms of Mist and Soren were at his sides. Mist was pulling out a heal staff, asking Reki what had happened. Soren, however, was glaring at him.

"This is why you never experiment with magic," he said mercilessly.

"Soren! Be nice! Can't you see he's hurt?" Mist snapped.

"The pain will pass in a few minutes. Just leave him to learn his lesson."

"What lesson!"

"You never experiment with magic unless a more experienced mage is there to instruct you."

Laughter echoed throughout the woods at this comment. Startled, Mist and Soren scanned the tree line, searching for the source.

"Come now. You're the tactician of the famous Greil Mercenaries," a sly voice taunted, "Surely you can do something as simple as locate me."

"Now isn't the time, Amnell!" Soren shouted.

"Amnell? Please. I'm ten times better than that fool."

As he said this, a slim, scarlet-haired figure stepped into the clearing. He was younger than Kossin, but could have easily passed as his twin. He wore the same sleeveless tunic and baggy pants - although his were black compared to Kossin's white - his eyes were the same color, and his bangs even covered the same eye!

Soren stepped between the stranger and the teens, taking out a faded Elwind tome as he did so. Reki struggled to get to his feet. Something wasn't right. Mist didn't even try to push him back down. She was staring wide-eyed at the scene infront of her. It just wasn't like Soren to put himself in harm's way for anyone. Especially children.

"Who are you?" demanded Soren.

"No one of importance." the stranger replied off-handedly.

"Answer!"

"There's no need to shout. I'm not but a humble messenger from the King of Daein, sent to give Ike a message he'll never forget."

"You lie! Daein has no king. Ashnard's been dead for nearly five years!"

The stranger simply raised an eyebrow. Then he picked up a bow that was leaning against the tree beside him and proceeded to string it.

"I really don't want to talk to you anymore. Where's Lord Ike?" he said as if adressing the dirt under his shoe.

"Elsewhere."

Rolling his visible eye, the stranger drew several arrows from a quiver on his back. With an expression of utmost contempt, he notched them.

"I assumed as much when I didn't see him with you. So I guess I'll leave his message here where he can find it."

Seeing what was coming, Reki stumbled to his feet. But light seemed to flash before his eyes and he found himself on the ground again. Darkness soon began creeping into the edges of his vision. He was about to blackout. The last things he heard were the sounds of the arrows being fired and Mist's angry shouts, followed by terrified screams. The last thing he saw was the tips of what had to be half a dozen arrows protruding from Soren's back.

Crazee: Hee hee, I'm evil, aren't I?

Reki: Y-yes you are.

Crazee: - Sorry if this chapter was a bit short, but I was eager to get to the end and really couldn't think of much else.

Kossin: Please review!


End file.
